


And Call Me in the Morning

by trashwriter



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Car Sex, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 09:25:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3564572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashwriter/pseuds/trashwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Your moaning sounds like you’re getting slaughtered and now that I’ve made sure you’re not actually dead I could help you with that' au</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Call Me in the Morning

 

“Ah—um, shit, sorry, I didn’t mean to—I just thought—it sounded like you were being attacked or something, I thought you might need help! I’m sorry!”

The guy— apparently the guy jacking off in the back seat of his car— is stupidly attractive especially flushed and panting with his shirt rucked up under his arms, his jeans undone, his long legs splayed open, and his dick curving up over a set of gently defined abs and gorgeous jutting hip bones.

Ryuu is quick to spin right back around, and close his eyes for good measure but the image is kind of seared into his brain now. And Ryuu really kind of wishes there was some socially acceptable way to say: since I’m already here can I help you out with that boner?

The guy, for his part, just burst out laughing.

There was a rustle of clothing and the squeak of bare, sweaty skin on faux-leather interior, so Ryuu risked another sidelong glance. The guy’d tucked himself back into his underwear and had pulled down his shirt, but even now that he was technically decent it didn’t actually hide the fact that he was aroused as shit.

And, hell, Ryuu was gonna have a hard time hiding that he was aroused as shit if he didn’t get himself under control.

“You’re, uh, taking this pretty well,” Ryuu managed to choke out, feeling the embarrassed flush crawling its way up from the back of his neck to the tips of his ears, “If this’d happened to me I’d probably have punched me in the face by now.”

“It’s just funny,” chuckled the guy, leaning against the doorframe and craning his next to look up at Ryuu, “You probably think I’m a weird exhibitionist or something but the actual reason I’m parked behind a convenience store masturbating in the back seat of my car at quarter to two in the morning is cause I’m living on my cousins’ couch right now and they keep barging in on me when I’m in the middle of it.”

Ryuu winced, “That sucks.”

“Yeah, it’s been weeks since I last got off so I’m kind of panting for it.”

And that statement, coupled with a long look and a crooked smile—apart from sending a fresh curl of, _oh fuck hot_ , through Ryuu—gives him enough hope that he manages to blurt out a semi-cautious, “I can go if you want, or, um, I could stay? Y’know, if you want?”

“Seriously?” blurts the guy, obviously before thinking it through and he looks actually, hopeful and eager and then he blushes like he really hadn’t blushed when Ryuu had actually seen his dick, and it’s adorable. “Ah, sorry, I think I kinda just ruined the casual-cool atmosphere thing I had going there.”

Ryuu laughs, “That’s alright, I’m glad, ‘cause now it feels like you might be remotely in my league, somehow. I’m Tanaka, by the way, Tanaka Ryuunosuke. I work at that convenience store actually.”

“I’m Ennoshita Chikara, and I would just pull you on top of me but I’m kind of worried you’d hit your head and we’d end up in the emergency room so you should probably just get down here and kiss me.”

He says all of it pretty fast, fingers twisting over the hem of his shirt, and Ryuu is grinning when he bends down, puts a knee on the seat for leverage and slots his mouth over his.

Ennoshita makes a startled noise and grabs onto his shoulders for leverage and their lips just kind of press for a second before Ennoshita’s mouth softens and Ryuu shifts his head a bit and then they’re slotting together nicely.

Ennoshita’s lips are soft and catch on the chapped skin of Ryuu’s lower lip for a second before pressure and moisture smooths things out and Ryuu wraps an arm around Ennoshita’s waist lowering him down to the seat and pressing a bit against him.

“Good?” he asks when they pull away for breath.

“So good,” agrees Ennoshita breathlessly, before arching his neck and mouthing at his jawline, finding the spot under his ear that makes Ryuu shiver.

And with tacit permission given Ryuu settles more fully over Ennoshita’s long body, slotting their hips together and enjoying the hard press of Ennoshita’s dick against his thigh. Bracing himself with an elbow he grinds down harder, a long slow circle of his hips that earns him a broken noise. And it still pretty much sounds like he’s stabbed the guy but, in context, it’s hot so Ryuu spares a second to hope he’s the only good Samaritan around for the night and then wriggles a hand between them.

Ennoshita is fully hard again the front of his boxers damp against Ryuu’s hand as he grinds the heel of his palm more firmly over his dick, tracing the curve of it.

“Shit,” says Ennoshita, his hips twitching up, “Help me get these off?”

“Yeah,” breathes Ryuu, sitting up and unzipping his own pants pushing them down just enough to expose his dick giving it a few lazy strokes, “Lift your hips a bit.”

Ennoshita makes an obliging noise and tilts his hips up off the seat. Ryuu manages to hook both jeans and boxers with his fingers, dragging them down his thighs, and Ennoshita braces a hand against the roof of the car and contorts one leg fully out of his pants.

He has to scramble a bit when Ennoshita throws his head back and hooks his bare leg around his hip pulling him closer, laughing breathlessly as he’s forced to hop on the leg that’s braced against the floor, but the change in angle is perfect and so he breaks off into a groan and slides a hand down from his knee to his perfect ass, hauling him closer, and Ennoshita drags his head down for another hot open-mouthed kiss.

It takes a minute to find the perfect rhythm but when they do it’s heady and hot. Ryuu almost feels too big for his skin, his toes curling and his body thrumming with heat as Ennoshita began to rut against him in earnest.

“I’m not gonna last,” he warns, “Shit, you’re so—hah, Tanaka!”

Ennoshita lets out a sharp— loud— cry when Ryuu wraps his hand around both their dicks as best as he can manage and gives them a few long, fast pulls, dragging the pad of his finger over Ennoshita’s slit  mercilessly.

Ennoshita goes tense and still under him, clawing at his shoulders with blunted nails and choking out something that might be his name, his dick twitching as he spills between them, hot wet pulses against Ryuu’s fingers and over his dick, slicking the way.

“Ennoshita,” Tanaka breathes, his hips stuttering as he pushes himself into Ennoshita’s relaxed frame, dropping his head into the crook between his neck and shoulder, he feels drunk on the musky scent of sex and something spicy and herbal that might have been Ennoshita’s cologne or deodorant.

“Come on,” urges Ennoshita, stirring enough to grope between them, rolling Ryuu’s balls in his hand.

The extra stimulation is enough to send a pulse of pleasure shooting through him like an electric shock, and almost before he realizes it he’s tensed up and coming all over Ennoshita’s stomach, and then trying to hold himself up on arms that feel like limp noodles.

Ennoshita kind of makes that bit of politeness moot though when he tugs Ryuu right back on top of him and drags him into a sweet, slow kiss that makes Ryuu feel weightless.

“You’re amazing, you know that?” breathes Ennoshita, after a long few minutes of just kissing.

They’re still a mess, sticky and rumpled and the sweat is starting to dry leaving them to shiver slightly in the night air, but Ryuu really doesn’t feel like moving, ever.

“You’re amazing,” Ryuu mumbles back resentfully, nuzzling into the curve of his neck, “Like are you even real, and fuck your friggin’ collarbones—”

Ennoshita laughs at him brushing a tentative hand over the fuzz on his skull, scratching slightly at the nape of his neck, and it feels really great, but comfortable post-coital snuggling is starting to turn into too comfortable post-coital napping and Ryuu makes himself get up with a groan.

Ennoshita pulls a face when they stick together slightly, and reaches for the travel pack of baby wipes he has stashed in the mesh pocket on the back of the passenger seat.

They start cleaning up and Ennoshita doesn’t really look at him when he says, “So what happens now?”

And that—is actually an excellent question, because as far as Ryuu knows there’s no social etiquette for this kind of thing. He knows what he wants, which is mainly to take Ennoshita home with him cuddle up to him in his bed, take a nap, and then maybe have round two before breakfast. But admitting that kind of thing is probably enough to scare most people off and he doesn’t actually know that Ennoshita isn’t the kind of guy who keeps dead bodies in his freezer.

“Well,” Ryuu says slowly, doing up his pants, “The way I see it we’ve got two options. Either I give you my number and you call me if you feel like seeing me again or you say thanks but no thanks bruh, and don’t ever see me again, and this is just a wild story we sometimes tell when we’re stupid drunk.”

Ennoshita nods, reaches into the front of the car and hands Ryuu his unlocked phone with a hopeful smile.

“Alright then, put yourself into my contacts, and call me in the morning,” he offers.

**Author's Note:**

> Done for a prompt on tumblr :)  
> Also first ennotana smut!!


End file.
